l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
Razam (FourMonos) Retired
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Fluff Description: 'Razam is a large, muscular genasi. While genasi are usually a little more stout than humans, Razam is even more so. As with most stormsoul genasi, he has light purple skin. His skin is outlined by the energy lines, known as ''szuldar, a characteristic of all genasi. Razam's ''szuldar ''are mild yellow in color and follow the pattern of lightning. The lightning shaped ''szuldar ''cover his cheeks, forehead and down over his body. He possesses the typical spike "hair" of stormsoul genasi, but he also has a full beard of a similar pattern. '''Personality: Like a thunderstorm, Razam is prone to chaos. He is a emotional with bursts of happiness and explosions of anger. Overall, he is happy and jovial person. When he laughs, echoes of thunder rumble at the edge of hearing. He is also very confident in himself, sometimes to a delusional capacity. Background: Like most genasi clans, Razam's clan consisted of mostly one manifestation, windsoul genasi. Razam's birth to windsoul parents was thought to be a either a prolific sign, a daming curse... or whispered infidelity. While he was loved by his parents, Razam's boistrous personality often rubbed his clan mates wrong. His loud, confident manner often irritated the quieter, calmer windsoul genasi. Razam's older brother, Lo'el, grew very jealous of his stormsoul brother. The jealosy peaked when Razam seduced A'lil'a, a beautifal windsoul woman whom Lo'el had secretly wished to marry. Lo'el set himself to be rid of his troublesome brother. Through old stories and myths, Lo'el convinced Razam that he was meant to become a Tempest. Tempests (according to Lo'el) were legendary Masters of Storms, thought to help bring the genasi from the Elemental Chaos into the different worlds. Such was Razam's confidence, he easily became convinced he was meant for this transformation into a Master of Storms. With Lo'el's direction, Razam entered the Elemental Chaos in search for information, power and his eventual transformation into a Tempest. He spent time traveling from community of genasi to community inside the Elemental Chaos. Razam took on jobs physical labor to raise funds. He spent all his raised funds studying and learning about the elemental powers of storm. His research into the beings known as Tempests was not promising. No one had documented the presence of a Tempest for centuies. Razam was considering giving up on his search when something from the Feywild shifted. The magical power eminated from the Feywild was felt strongly through the arcane realms, including near where Razam was located in the Elemental Chaos. Hoping this energy was related to his personal goals, Razam traveled as quick as he could toward the Feywild energy. The shifting lands from the Near Islands and the Feywild created a portal that Razam found himself pulled through. Hooks: Razam is a free spirit. His value of this freedom leads him to dislike the idea of slavery very much. He could be tempted with knowlege of storms and any direct arcane associations. His brother, Lo'el, could be a future ally or enemy based on how deeply his jealousy lies. Kicker: Razam is looking for lore and power associated with becoming a Tempest. he is hoping the energy flow from the Feywild is associated with his goals. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses: None '''Resistances: '''Resist 5 Lightning Senses and Reactions Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 ) Racial Features Genasi Elemental Origin Storm Soul: 5 resist lightning Promise of Storm Encounter Power +1 Fortitude +2 to Strength and Intelligence +2 Endurance, +2 Nature Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Primordial Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility Thunderborn Wrath- War Cry Encounter Power Rage Strike Rampage Feats Weapon Proficiency(Fullblade) level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Primodial Powers Known Barbarian At-Will - 1st Level Strike of Fury Encounter - 1st Level the Fallen of Storm Cry Daily - 1st Level Hooves Rage Attacks Regional Benefits Chaos Burn: Spurred by his desire to see more, Razam ventured into the Elemental Chaos. This experience strengthened his understanding of the elemental powers and their arcane influence (Arcana class skill). Equipment Remaining: 20gp Wish List: Any magic large weapon (does not have to be fullblade) Magic Hide Armor Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from: Approval 2 Approval from: Status Approved for level 1 by: Category:L4W:Requesting Approval